


SaiOuMota Fluff/Whump/Angst shortfics (ft AkaMamiKawa)

by AwesomeKattyK



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Bisexual Momota Kaito, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Oma Kokichi, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeKattyK/pseuds/AwesomeKattyK
Summary: A bunch of little one shots involving SaiOuMota! Also featuring the occasional AkaMamiKawa uwu
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 27





	SaiOuMota Fluff/Whump/Angst shortfics (ft AkaMamiKawa)

**Author's Note:**

> First of hopefully many shortfics to come!

Sunlight broke through the curtains covering the windows, just the smallest amount was enough to stir the Ultimate Detective. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust before he quietly sat up. On their bed, Shuichi slept on the left side closest to the door. He actually preferred this, mostly because Kokichi liked being against the wall where he didn't need to worry about falling off, and Kaito moves around so often that he ends up taking most of the bed. Speaking of the two purple haired dorks, Shuichi took a quick glance down at them. In the center, Kaito laid on his back, mouth hung open with the softest of snores leaving from it. Of course, he was also sprawled out in a way where if Kokichi didn't limit himself to the very edge of the bed, an arm or leg would definitely be on top of him. Speaking of the tiny boy, Kokichi was huddled under all of the stolen blankets, hugging a lavender purple bunny against his chest to ward away any bad dreams. Of course he'd never EVER let Shuichi or Kaito tell anyone that, his threats made extremely vocal about what would happen if they did. Still, it looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Smiling, Shuichi silently moved off the bed and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes before moving into the bathroom to take a shower. It took about 20 minutes to fully wash and nourish his hair before stepping out, drying off, and sliding into his clothes for the day. After stepping out of the bathroom, Shuichi noticed that during the 20 minutes he was away, Kaito had subconsciously moved more towards Shuichi's side of the bed in order to give Kokichi more room to sleep, to which the smaller boy had gratefully scooted over a bit more, still facing the wall and hugging his bunny tightly. The sight brought a smile to the detectives face as he once again took his leave to head to the kitchen with the intent of making breakfast. Cooking for the three of them was a unique task that he started getting better at once Kirumi allowed him to watch what she did to cook for their class.

After living with the other two for almost a full year now, Shuichi learned exactly what they preferred, how often, the balance of flavors, and more to each meal. Kokichi has quite the sweet tooth, though also liked balancing his meals out in terms of health over the day. It was also very evident that Kokichi was extremely picky with all of his foods, nitpicking the smallest details with a seriousness he didnt use for other topics. Kaito meanwhile ate almost anything, preferring healthier meals as it was the best way to maintain a healthy lifestyle befitting of the ultimate astronaut. At the same time he also enjoyed sweets as they tasted great, help with dopamine, and allow you to relax every now and then. So for this morning in particular, Shuichi decided to make some omelettes, one for him, one for Kokichi, then two for Kaito.

Back in the bedroom, the Ultimate Supreme Leader finally began to stir from his slumber, immediately stretching his petite body out and turning onto his side just to basically collide noses with Kaito, causing him to reel back a bit before sitting up. The star crazed lunatic had moved onto his stomach and moved more diagonally now that Shuichi was out of bed. Kokichi huffed. What a pain... Normally the small boy would take this time to draw on his face, and he definitely did consider it for a few moments before his Ultimate nose as he called it caught whiff of the breakfast being made in the other room. Damn that smelled good! Silently, Kokichi skidded off the bed and looked back at Kaito, an idea popping into his mind as a sinister grin spread across his face. So, the astronaut thought he could get away with sticking his face into the supreme leaders? Nuh uh, not happening! Let's see how he likes sticking his face in the floor! Quickly moving over to the dressed, Kokichi grabbed the air horn he had hidden under a few sets of clothes, then silently crawled back onto the bed. Kaito was in the middle of the bed, he needed to be at the edge. So, Kokichi softly blew onto Kaitos face, causing him to scrunch up his nose and roll onto his other side. Perfect. The tiny gremlin put the horn right onto the loud mouths ear, and in one push...

BLEERRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

With a loud scream, Kaitos body hopped into the air and at the same time Kokichi pushed him off of the bed, causing the larger of them to fall onto the hard ground, head banging against the floor only to hear hysterical laughing from the perpetrator right afterwards. "Oh my god! That reaction was perfect!" Kokichi grabbed onto his stomach from laughing as Kaito growled, holding his head for multiple reasons as a loud ringing echoed through his ears for what seemed like an eternity. Yet through it all, he jumped off the floor, fist in the air. "What the hell was that you little rat?! Are you trying to blow out my damn eardrums?!" Kokichi steadily stopped laughing before looking at his hand with a sense of superiority, only glancing down at Kaito now that he had a slight height advantage. "Hmm? So what if I am? Maybe stay on your side of the bed next time so I dont have to hear your bear snores and wake up to your giraffe face in mine." Kaito seemed taken aback. "Giraffe face?! Who you calling a giraffe you weasel!" With those words said, said giraffe didn't let said weasel say anything else before pouncing at him, the latter barely managed to wiggle away and hop off the bed, goatee man quickly chasing after him as he shouted "Aaaah! Shuichi he's trying to kill me!" While running out of the bedroom.

Shuichi, who had just put the finished omelettes on their respective plates turned just in time for Kokichi to crawl through his legs, almost causing him to lose balance and drop their breakfast. Kaito ran out not long after looking past Shuichi and to Kokichi. "Jeez how are you so fast- Hey is that breakfast?" Shuichi looked at the three- no, two plates (apparently Kokichi somehow stole his) then back up at Kaito and nodded. The astronauts ability to get side tracked from what he was doing so quickly was an incredible feat in and of itself. With a large grin, Kaito took the plate with two omelettes on them and moved over to the table. "Alright, sweet! Thanks sidekick!" Before Shuichi could respond, the small boy behind him started snickering into his top before playing it cool and also walking over to the table, knowing he now got away with his prank due to Kaito being oblivious. With a small sigh and a smile, Shuichi also moved over to the table to sit with the two.

"So, either of you feel like talking?" Shuichi asked, taking a bite of his omelette. Kokichi blinked in response. "What's there to even talk about? We literally just woke up, y'know." He reeled his head back at the obnoxious eater sitting across from him, already halfway done with his first omelette. "Have you heard of chewing you fucking pig?" 

Kaito looked up at Kokichi and grabbed a napkin to wipe off his face. "I am chewing, just faster than you're used to y'know? I mean my mouth is big enough to do it." He shrugged, taking another bite after finishing the sentence. Kokichi grinned, lifting a finger to his mouth. "Yeeaahh, really big mouth. Though not big enough to contain all the words you cant seem to help spilling every ten seconds~" 

"What?!" Kaito stood quickly, spitting that word so hard that food flew out of his mouth and onto Kokichi's face, causing the boy to jump back and fall out of his chair before also raising into a standing position. "Case in point! Your food cant even stay in your loud mouth! Watch where you're spitting!" Kokichi growled, lifting his nightshirt up to his face to wipe away the gross Kaito germs. "If that got on any of my food you're dead!"

Kaito crossed his arms. "It's what you get for being such a brat all the time. I eat how I eat and that's that." Sticking out his tongue, Kokichi responded "Yeah, but you're literally disturbing Shuichi and me while being disgusting about it. Dealing with your animalistic eating habits is just as bad as dealing with Himiko's nonstop ramblings on 'real magic', and that's the truth." Kaito grit his teeth and sat back down, taking a large bite to finish the first omelette before speaking with his mouth full. "So then what would you prefer me to do?"

With a scoff, Kokichi pushed his fork into his omelette to take a smaller bite and waited until swallowing before answering. "Don't speak with your mouth full, chew with your mouth closed, maybe try eating less at a time so I dont feel like puking my guys out?" Blinking twice, Kaito swallowed and shrugged. "I can do the first two, thought I already did, but the last one ain't happening. I gotta eat my fill to be strong and productive y'know, it's only fitting that the Ultimate Astronaut is strong and healthy!" Shuichi blinked when he said that. Was Kaito really listening to Kokichi wholeheartedly?

"Kokichi, I didn't realize you took so much thought into what goes on around you. That's usually my job." Shuichi took a bite of his omelette after finishing his sentence, getting a bored look in response from his friend. "I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, of course I take into account what's going on around me!" He quickly put on a sad face. "D-do you... not think I'm capable... of being a good person?? WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Fake tears began to spring from his eyes and Kaifo growled under his breath at the sudden increase in volume, only making Shuichi laugh a bit.

Yep, another normal day together. Never a dull moment in the daily life of Shuichi Saihara.


End file.
